Please Stay Song fict HopeV
by pinkred1004
Summary: Seharusnya –seharusnya hanya kata-kata itu saja yang terus berputar di kepalaku. Kata singkat yang penuh akan makna penyesalan- Jung Heosok- Hyung Sebenarnnya aku masih mencintaimu Hyung -Kim Taehyung-


_**Please Stay**_

 _ **Song fict**_

 _ **HopeV**_

 _ **Enjoy this bila alurnya sedikit aneh… hidup alienn**_

 _ **If I got on my knees and I pleaded with you,  
Not to go but to stay in my arms,  
Would you walk out the door,  
Like you did once before?  
**_

Seharusnya –seharusnya hanya kata-kata itu saja yang terus berputar di kepalaku. Kata singkat yang penuh akan makna penyesalan. Ya.. aku menyesal telah membiarkan mu pergi begitu jika aku berlutut dan memohon pada mu untuk kembali ke pelukkan ku dan memulai semuannya dari awal , apakah kau akan berjalan pintu lakanat itu dan keluar? Seperti yang kau lakukan sebelumnnya?

"Arrgh!"Teriakku frustasi sambil menarik kasar rambut ku..

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju cermin di sudut kamarku. Kulihat pantulan dirikku di cermin. 'miris' satu kata yang cocok untukku.

"Lihat lah Heosok bagaimana kacaunnya dirimu setelah Kejadian laknat itu,"ucapkku miris entah pada perhatikan pantulan dirikku .Huh …Tubuhku jauh terlihat lebih kurus setelah kejadian itu.

Bahkan aku tak ingat kapan terakhir aku makan. Kau tahu ? Kau membuat hidupkku hancur .

"Kenapa kau harus meninggalkanku huh?"Tanya ku emosi entah pada siapa . Ku kepalkan tangan ku .

"KENAPA?!"Teriakku.

'TRANG'

Ku jatuhkn diriku kelantai dan entah sejak kapan air mata mulai mengalir di pipiku. Ya aku terlalu sibuk menangis dan tak peduli sudah berapa banyak darah yang keluar dari tangan kanan ku setelah meninju cermin tadi. Itu semua sudah tidak penting sejak kepergian mu. 

_**If I call out your name like a prayer,  
Would you leave me alone with my tears?  
Knowing I need you so,  
Would you still turn and go?  
**_

Ku pandang halaman di hadapanku dengan pandangan kosong. Tempat ini teralu banyak kenangan.

"Hah".Helaan nafasku kasar saat melihat pohon yang dengan gagahnya berdiri di hadapan ku.

'SREK SREK' Ku bersihkan kotoran yang menempel di batang pohon itu.

'Taehyung and Heosok' Kuraba tulisan di tengah tengah bidang berbentuk hati yang telah sedikit memudar itu. Kau yang mengukirnnya untukku tapi, kenapa kau juga yang mencoba untuk menghapusnnya?

"Taehyung-ah.." Namamu lah yang terus keluar dari mulutkku seperti aku sedang melantukan senandung doa.. Hah… Apa jika aku melakukan ini kau tak akan meningalkan ku Taehyung-ah?

"Shit.. "Ucap ku saat meyadari air mata sialan ini kembali mengalir. Kenapa air mata kuterus mengalir seperti sungai yang entah kapan mengering. Kenapa hati ini terasa sangat sakit saat mengingat wajahmu dan segala kejadian yang pernah kita lewati bersama. Bahkan hanya untuk mengambil helaan nafas sangat lah sulit. Seharusnya kau tahu Taehyung-ah aku tak bisa hidup tanpa mu. Kenapa kau meninggalkanku yang kesulitan disini?

 _ **Please stay  
don't go  
Please stay**_

 _ **I loved you before I even knew your name,  
And I wanted to give you my heart,  
But then you came back after leaving me one time,  
I knew that the heartache would start  
**_

 **FLASHBACK**

" _Hyung ayolah ikutlah bermain!"Teriak salah satu laki-laki bersnap back warna hitam._

" _Iya Hyung dari tadi kau hanya duduk saja tanpa melakukan pada seperti itu lebih baik kau ikut kami bermain"Teriak laki-laki lain yang memakan baju putih tanpa lengan._

 _Sekedar informasi saja sekarang aku sedang di lapangan basket dekat kampus .Dan ayolah ..Sipapun tahu Jung Heosok sangat tidak suka olahraga outdor jadinya beginilah aku hanya duduk dipingir lapangan sambil melihat teman temanku bermain basket._

" _Aku malas Jimin-ah , Jungkook –ah "ucap ku sambil memainkan handphone._

" _Sudah biarkan saja si pemalas yang satu itu. Palingan Karena sifat malasnya itu dia tak akan mendapatkan pacar "Sahut Namjoon dari tengah lapangan._

" _Pantesan sampai sekarang dia belum mendapatkan pacar"sahut Jin sambil membawakan minum untuk namjoon._

" _Iya.. Hahahahhahahaha"Tawa mereka ber-lima mengelegar ke seluruh penjuru lapangan ini_

 _Aishhh ..Kenapa sih mereka sangat senang mengolok olok status single mentang mereka sudah mempunnyai pasangan masing masing._

" _Baiklah aku berabung"ucapku pasrah lalu berjalan ke tengah lapangan saat sesudah menaruh handphone ku._

" _Begitu dong..Akan ku doa kan kau akan segera mendapatkan pasangan"Ucap Suga sambil merangkulku._

" _Aishh Kau ini"Balasku sambil mengepalkan tanganku seakan akan ingin meninjunya. Dia segera melepaskan rangkulannya dan berlari ke dekat Namjoon._

" _Ayo kita mulai!"Teriak Jimin dengan Semangat dan permainanpun dimulai._

' _Dug dug dug'_

 _Suara pantulan basket dengan lapangan terus terdengar._

" _Yak Jimin tangkap" Teriak Namjoon mencoba menghalanginnya ._

' _Hap' bola basket berhasil tertangkap oleh Jimn namun tiba tiba Jin mencoba merebutnya._

" _Heosok Hyung" Dengan segera aku menangkap bola lemparan Jimin dan mendriblennya mengelilingi jungkook. Namun drible lanku terhenti saat mata ku menangkap seorang laki-laki berbaju putih yang melintas di pinggir lapangan dengan sepedannya sambil mendengarkan lagu dari headsetnnya . Hembusan angin yang diciptaka dari pergerakkannya membuat surai dirty brownnya berkibar yang meninggalkan kesan tersindiri sekali dia._

" _Yak heosok !Kau bisa bermain tidak kenapa kau berhenti .Lihat gara gara kau melamun kita kehilangan satu point" ucap suga kesal yang tentu saja tidak aku gubris._

 _Ommo bahkan dengan membayangkan wajah laki laki tadi dapat membuat jantungku berdetak kencang._

" _Yak !Hyung kau tidak apa apa?"Tanya Jimin . Kurasakan semuannya berkumpul dihadapan ku dan memandang ku khawatir._

" _Ku rasa aku jatuh cinta "Ucapku tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari tempat terakhir aku melihat namja tadi._

" _Apa?!"Teriak mereka ber lima tidak percaya._ _ **  
**_

 _ **If I called out your name like a song,  
That was written for you,  
You alone  
Would you still hurt my pride?  
Oh hey, how I cried  
This time,  
Be different,  
Please stay  
Please stay, don't go  
Please stay, don't go  
Please stay.**_

 _One month later_

Huh ..Ini sudah satu bulan dari kejadian laknat itu dan sekarang aku harus berkutat dengan berbagai alat music di hadapanku yang membuatku harus terkurung di studio ini selama seharian mungkin lebih.. Ini semua karena setelah kejadian itu aku tak pernah masuk saja aku tak ingat harus makan dan banyak lagu yang harus ku kerjakan mungkin aku masih mengurung diri di rumahku.

'Slurup'

Ku hisap kopi ku secara perlahan dan membiarkannya mengalir ke tenggorokanku .Ku pejamkan mataku menikmati reaksi cafein yang akan membuat ku terjaga hingga nanti malam. Ku buka mataku dan mengambil buku di tarik kedua ujung bibirku membentuk sebuah senyuman entah yang aku sendiri tak bisa mengartikan apa itu senyumanku bahagiakah atau miris. Mungkin ini lebih pantas di sebut senyuman miris seakan pasrah akan takdir.

Ku putar salah satu lagu yang baru sajaku selesaikan. Ku pejamkan mataku untuk menikmati lagu berirama seperti lullaby .

"Taehyung-ah bahkan aku menciptakan lagu tak lepas darimu"Ucapku sekian kalinnya padamu yang entah sekarang bagaimana. Semua pertanyaan terus berputar di kepalaku. Apakah kau sehat? Apa kau makan dengan baik?Apa kau memikirkanku?

Ku buka mataku dan menatap miris kearah bingkai foto di depanku.

"Apa…Kau sekarang bahagia bersama 'Dia' Taehyung-ah?"Tanyaku pada bingkai itu sambil mengelus foto yang terpampang disana seakan akan aku masih bisa merasakan rasanya menyentuh pipi kenyal nan mulus miliknnya.

"Kau masih memikirkannya?"Tanya seseorang bersuara berat yang aku tahu betul siapa dia.

"Bukan urusan mu!"Balasku dengan sedikit menaikan intonasiku seperti orang menahan marah.

"Kau masih mencintainya?"Tanya orang itu lagi.

'Brak'

Dengan kasar aku mengebrak meja dan melangkah menujunnya dan menarik kerahnnya.

"Sudah ku bilang bukan urusanmu!"Balasku sengit penuh akan penekanan di setiap tatap tajam laki laki yang telah merubah segala cerita indah di antaraku dan taehyung , yang telah mengambilnya dari ku dan yang telah menghancurkan hidupku.

"Hey…hey ..Beginikah kau menyambut sahabtmu?"Tanyanya sedikit tersengal karena aku mencengkram kemejannya.

Cih ..Apa katannya tadi sahabat? BullShit!

"Jadi apa mau mu….Min Suga?"Tanyaku sekartik

"Ada yang harus ku bicarakan dengan mu"ucapnya serius. "Ini tentang….. Taehyung" Dengan perlahan aku melepaskan cengkaraman di kemejannya.

Di sinilah aku sekarang di tempat luas penuh akan kesedihan .Terperangkap di tempat ini dan menatap pandangan di hadapanku dengan tatapan sarat akan penyesalan dan genggam erat-erat secarik kertas yang tadi di berikan oleh Suga.

 _ **Flashback**_

" Ini tentang….. Taehyung" Dengan perlahan aku melepaskan cengkaraman di kemejannya.

"Aku tahu kau masih mencintainnya, itu semua terpampang jelas di ..Sama seperti dia ,dia juga masih mencintaimu"ucap Suga sambil menatap luruh kearah bingkai foto yang menampilkan wajah manis Taehyung.

Katua-kata Suga mampu membuatku bingung .Taehyung masih mencintaiku tapi, kenapa dia meninggalkanku dan pergi bersama suga? Semua pertanyaan terus berputar di otakku.

"Dia meninggalkan mu bukan karena dia sudah tidak mencintaimu dan berpaling memiliki alas an mengatakan memcintaikku hanya sebuah sekenario belaka."ucap suga yang berhasil membuat tanda Tanya besar di benakku.

"Dia..meninggalkanmu demi kebahagiaanmu." Lanjutnnya. "Maksudmu?"Tanyaku sambil menatap suga lekat-lekat.

"Taehyung…Meninggalkanmu karena tidak ingin karena harus mengurusinnya yang rapuh dan pesakitan."ucap suga Ku lebarkan mataku tak percaya.

"Apa dia…" "Ya.. Dan dia mungkin tak akan merasakan hal sama seperti dahulu .Dia sekarang sudah t…" "Katakan dimana dia sekarang?"Tanyaku dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar.

"Daegu…Sebelumnnya dia menitipkan ini pada ku."Ucap Suga sambil menyerahkan secarik surat padaku.

 _ **Flashback end**_

Ku tatap lekat lekat gundukkan tanah ber-tancapkan batu nisan di hadapankku.

"Aku minta maaf tidak bisa menemanimu hingga akhir "Ucapku getar sambil mengulurkan tanganku ke batu nisan bertulisan Kim Taehyung itu. Air mata terus mengalir di pipiku. Entah aku lupa bagaimana caranya untuk menghentikan air hapus air mataku dengan kasar. Ya walaupun aku tahu cara itu sia-sia .

Ku buka surat yang di berikan Suga.

 **Dear Jung Heosok**

 **Hai Hyung! Apa kabar? Semoga kabarmu baik-baik saja ya. Hmm Mungkin saat kau membaca surat ini aku sudah tidak ada di samping mu…**

 **Hmm ..Hyung aku minta maaf karena sudah meninggalkan mu ,membohongimu dan mungkin melukaimu. Aku juga minta maaf karena tidak bisa menepati janji untuk kita selalu bersama. Sungguh jika bisa aku ingin selalu bersama sepertinya takdir mengatakan lain.**

 **Kau ingat waktu itu dokter memfonisku terkena kanker dan beberapa bulan sesudahnnya dokter mencabut fonisannya dan berkata aku telah bebas dari kanker? Sebenarnya aku tidak benar-benar bebas dari penyakit hanya ..terlalu lelah dengan segala terapi yang aku jalani dan aku tak ingin merepotimu lebih lama jadi aku memutuskan menghentikan segala terapikku dan membujuk doker untuk mengatakan padamu kalau aku sudah memutuskan menikmati hari hari pendekku bersamamu.**

 **Namun beberapa bulan dari pelepasan fonis itu kondisiku semakin tak ingin kau melihat betapa lemahnnya diriku saat itu. Dan aku memutuskan untuk menemui Suga dan meminta bantunnya untuk membuatku lepas dia menolak Karena dia tidak mau menghianati sahabatnnya ,namun setelah mendengarkan penjelasan darikku akhirnya dia menerimannya.**

 **Sungguh hyung aku aku telah membuatmu marah saat itu, maaf karena telah membuat mu menangis saat saat itu aku tidak kuat menahan air mataku sehingga tidak dapat berbalik mentapmu .Huftt.. Setelah kau membaca surat ini aku mohon jagalah kesehatan hyung, makanlah dengan baik , jangan lupa mandi ! Kau sangat bau hyung jika tidak mandi ….Dan berbahagia lah dengan seseorang yang lebih baik dari ku. Saranghae Hyung..**

 **With love ,Kim Taehyung**

Nado..Taehyung-ah … Aku berjanji akan selalu mencintaimu dan selalu berada di ..

Ku hapus air mataku dan berdiri dari kakiku dengan berat meninggalkan gundukan tanah itu menuju tempat penginapan ku.

 _ **South Korea,29 june 2015**_

 _ **Di temukan seorang pria yang tewas di kamar mandi hotel di daerah Daegu. Pria ini di duga tewas beberapa jam yang lalu. Menurut seorang polisi pria ini tewas karena bunuh diri ,ini terlihat dari di tanganya terdapat beberapa goresan yang berhasil memutuskan yang di ketahui bernama Jung Heosok yang merupkan pencipta lagu terkenal ini belum di ketahui pasti apa penyebab yang membuatnnya bunuh diri .Tetapi seorang polisi beranggapan bahwa sang pencipta lagu ini bunuh diri karena depresi berat . Polisi mengatakan demikian karena menukan beberapa botol soju dan sebuah foto di sebelak korban. Dan polisi akan menyelidiki kasus ini dengan pasti.**_

 _ **Semua cerita cinta di dunia ini tak ada yang memiliki akhir yang akan berawal dari pertemuan yang akhirnya akan berujung dengan perpisahan. Itu semua sudah takdir alam.**_


End file.
